Danger at the Gym
by Nancysout
Summary: When an elite American swimmer goes missing, Nancy takes on the case. However, after less than a day, Nancy is laying unconscious in a hospital bed, heavily sedated.Is this the end for Nancy Drew, or will she recover to find the missing girl.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy Drew stood with her feet firmly planted as the other girl rushed towards her. As the girl reached out, Nancy pulled her forward and rolled backwards, sending the girl flying. She landed with a thud and Nancy sprung to her feet, brushing her brown hair back off her face.  
Nancy then broke out laughing.  
'Bess, are you OK'?  
'I ache in places I didn't know I had' said Nancy's best friend Bess Marvin.  
'Excellent, Nancy' said her judo instructor, but I think Bess may have had enough for one night'.  
The pretty 16 year old schoolgirl sleuth reached down to help her friend back to her feet.

As Nancy returned home, her dad, Carson, was sat on the couch with a lady Nancy did not recognise.  
'Hi, honey,' said her dad, 'this is Ann Wells, the mother of the girl who has disappeared'. The news papers had been full of a young swimmer who had suddenly vanished. She was part of the elite American swimming team who had disappeared after training at River Heights new exclusive gym.  
'I have heard so much about you, Nancy, I wondered if you may be able to help find Robyn, my daughter'.  
'I really think it's a case for Chief McGinnis and the police' said Nancy.  
'They are looking into it, of course', said Ann, 'however, I thought you may be able to look round the gym where Robyn was last seen – please', she almost pleaded.  
Nancy looked at her dad, 'OK, I guess keeping fit and sleuthing may be fun'. 'Maybe I can get Bess to join with me' said Nancy.

The next day, Nancy and Bess arrived at the gym for their induction.  
'I don't know how I got talked into this' said Bess. Nancy smiled at her friend. Next moment a tall, good looking boy came up to the girls.

'Hi', he said 'my names Michael and I will be showing you round'

'Now I know why I joined' whispered Bess to Nancy, then turning toward the boy.

'Hi, I am Bess….oh and this is Nancy'  
After a brief tour, the two friends got changed.

As Nancy pulled on a pair of tight black leggings over her white panties, Bess thought to herself 'The last thing Nan needs is the gym'. Nancy pulled on a grey t-shirt and then she turned to see Bess in a bright pink outfit.

Nancy shaded her eyes 'I did not know I would need my shades' she said laughing.

'I intend being noticed' said Bess 'the trainer is a really hot don't you think'.

Nancy smiled, the only boy she was really interested in was her friend Ned Nickerson and even he took a back seat when there was a mystery to solve.  
Nancy was surprised when she entered the gym, there where so many bright outfits and heavily made up young women it felt more like a fashion show.  
After half and hour on the exercise bike and rowing machine Nancy said 'Ready for a swim, Bess'

'Ready for a lay down, more like' gasped Bess.  
The girls changed into their swim suits and as they were leaving the changing room a girl bumped into Nancy.  
'Clumsy' the girl said to Nancy. Although Nancy was sure she wasn't to blame she apologised anyhow.

The girl looked Nancy up and down, Nancy was looking really trim in her high cut, blue swim suit. You are new aren't you.

'Yes' replied Nancy. 'Well you have not got off to a great start' said the girl, walking off.  
As she did another girl said to her 'You know who that is don't you'

'Should I' 'Its Nancy Drew the famous schoolgirl sleuth' said the second girl

Meanwhile Nancy lowered herself into the pool.  
After swimming a few lengths, Nancy pulled herself out of the pool, the girl watching her carefully.  
'Pretty good, Nancy Drew' it was the girl who had bumped into her.  
'There's nothing here for you to poke your nose into' continued the girl  
'You don't know Robyn Wells, I suppose' said Nancy  
'Of course' said the girl 'everyone does, she's a good swimmer'.  
The girl turned away 'now watch a real swimmer' she finished.  
The girl dived in and swam effortlessly.

'She's pretty good' said a girl to Nancy, her name is Laura West, 'she's great at athletics and tennis too'.

'Come on, Nan' said Bess 'lets go to the café, Ned and Georgie are supposed to be meeting us remember'  
Nancy remembered her other best friends, Ned Nickerson and Georgie Fayne has said they would join the girl's for a coffee.  
'Gosh, I'd forgotten about that' said Nancy.  
'Nancy, you are hopeless sometime' said Bess.  
'I just want to spend 10 minute in the sauna' said Nancy.  
'Must look you best for Ned' giggled Beth and Nancy felt herself blush crimson.  
Nancy entered the sauna and laid her towel out, the room was empty. What she had not noticed was a figure following her. As Nancy wondered if the girl Laura was anything to do with Robyn's disappearance, fingers outside the sauna were adjusting the temperature override. The gauge was turned until the temperature needle moved into a red zone marked DANGER. Then a cane was jammed through the handle of the sauna, to ensure it would not open!

Inside, Nancy was deep in thought but suddenly noticed the temperature was becoming uncomfortably hot, and seemed to be rising. She walked over to where the temperature was showing – DANGER – it was far too hot. Nancy tried to adjust it but it would not budge. The teen sleuth began to feel light-headed and dizzy and quickly made her way to the door. It was jammed!  
Nancy wasn't prone to panic, but this time she did. She screamed out loud but no one heard.  
Nancy began to faint. 'Must no let myself black-out' thought Nancy blearily.  
However, the heat grew more and more intense and objects in the sauna began to swim before Nancy's eyes. Nancy collapsed to her knees 'Help, please' but she was barely conscious as the heat continued to pound out.

It felt as though the whole room was collapsing in on Nancy, she tried to cling to consciousness but her lights began to go out. Finally, totally overcome by the heat, Nancy sprawled across the floor of the sauna and blackness washed over her.

With a final low moan, Nancy Drew fainted, her limp body unmoving on the sauna floor!

As Nancy lay totally unconscious, the heat indicator continued at DANGER. If someone did not find her soon, it would not just be the end of her sleuthing career, it would be the end of Nancy Drew!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the café, Ned and George had arrived and sat with Bess.  
'Nancy will be here soon, she is just making herself beautiful for you' said Bess.

'That won't take her long' said Ned, who had long admired Nancy.

'Actually, she should be here by now, I am going to see what she's fooling about at'.  
When Bess reached the sauna, she noticed the indicator on DANGER. Then she looked through the window and was horrified to see Nancy stretched on the floor.  
The heat had obviously caused Nancy to faint and she was obviously unconscious or worse!  
Bess tried to move the cane but it was jammed fast. She yelled for an attendant and Michael the trainer came running.

'What's wrong' he said. 'It's Nancy' she was almost crying 'she's got trapped in the sauna and fainted'! Michael quickly removed the cane and adjusted the temperature.

Soon Nancy's limp body was carried out of the sauna. Her normally perfect skin was speckled and she looked terrible.  
The attendant carried Nancy to the emergency room, while Bess went to get Ned and George.  
When the three friends got back to the emergency room, Nancy was still unconscious, attendants were running ice packs across her skin to try and cool her down.  
'How is she' said Ned. 'Not good, I am afraid, we have rung for an ambulance, Nancy is totally dehydrated'.  
'AMBULANCE' yelled Beth, than began crying.  
Just at that moment, Nancy's eyes began to open.  
She saw Ned's face and managed a smile 'Where am I' said Nancy.  
'Still at the gym, you got trapped in the Sauna and fainted' Ned told Nancy.  
'They are taking you to hospital' cried Beth.  
'Please let my….dad….' Nancy's voice trailed off.  
Then the teen sleuths eye's closed and her head lolled to one side.  
Still totally weakened from her experience, Nancy fainted and lapsed back to unconsciousness!  
A few minutes later, Nancy's limp form was placed on a stretcher and carried to the waiting ambulance.  
As they left the gym, they passed Laura West.  
'What happened to Nancy' she said 'has she overdone it'  
Her tone was almost mocking.  
'She got trapped in the sauna and someone fooled with the temperature. Nancy blacked-out', said Bess 'I don't suppose you know anything about it'.  
Laura shook her head. 'The super schoolgirl needs to be more careful' she smirked.

Later that evening, Carson Drew, Ned, Bess and George went to the hospital to see Nancy but she did not look good.

Nancy was still unconscious and had a drip feeding into her arm.

'How is she' said Carson, worried about his daughters state. 'She lost a lot of liquid' said the Doctor, 'if you had not found her when you did…'. Bess began to sob.

Just for a moment, Nancy opened her eyes and gazed at her dad and friends, they were not sure if she recognised then.

Then a nurse took a needle and sunk it into Nancy's arm. Nancy winced with pain, then fell back into unconsciousness.

'What are you doing to her' said Ned aghast.

'It's a sedative' said the Doctor 'the best thing for Nancy now is total rest'

With Nancy heavily sedated, Carson and the friends left her room.

'What do we do now' said George. 'About what' sobbed Bess.

'Nancy would want us to continue with the case until she is better'.

'What if she does not get better' said Bess.

'She's dehydrated and needs total rest, Bess, I think you will find Nancy is back with us in a few days'.

'If I find who trapped her in the sauna I will…' started Ned.

'Not do anything silly' finished Carson 'Yes, sir' said Ned, bowing his head.

'I am sure that Laura West girl has something to do with Nancy's accident' said Bess,

'we should go and talk to her'.

The next day, George and Bess made their way to the gym, the first person they saw was Michael, suddenly, all thoughts of mysteries went out of Bess's head.

'Hi' she said. 'Hello' said Michael 'how's your friend Nancy Drew'

'In a pretty bad way' said George. 'This is my friend, George' said Bess.

'Do you know where I can find Laura West' said George.

'Where she always is in the pool' said Michael. 'It does not need two of us to talk to her, does it' said Bess. 'No, you go flirting if you want' said George.

Bess pulled a face and went off with Michael.

George sought out Laura and said 'Can I have a word' 'Who are you' said Laura.

'My name is Georgie Fayne, I am a friend of Nancy Drew' she said.

'Oh, the famous schoolgirl sleuth who could not open a sauna door' said Laura in a sarcastic tone.

Georgie was fuming 'She was trapped in there on purpose, someone wanted Nancy unconscious to get her out of the way a bit like Robyn'

'When was the last time you saw Robyn'said George. 'On the night she disappeared' said Laura' like dozens of other people, why are you accusing me of something'

'I am not accusing anyone, just trying to find out what happened to Robyn and you were quite a rival, is that right' Laura just smiled.

'Are you some sort of sleuth too' said Laura 'you might want to talk to the last person who saw Robyn that night, Diana Brayshaw'.

'Where will I find her' said George. 'She's always hanging around, usually in the café reading up on martial arts'.

George went back to the café and found Bess still shamelessly flirting with Michael

'Bess come on, we must find Diana Brayshaw'. Bess reluctantly dragged herself away, but Diana was not hard to find.

'Hello' said George to a girl sat in the corner of the café, reading a book on martial arts, 'would you be Diana. 'Yes' said the girl 'what of it'

She lowered her book, the girl had short cropped blonde hair and wore glasses.

'I believe you were the last girl to see Robyn on the night she disappeared'

'Probably, said Diana 'and after she spoke to me she left to walk home, I guess someone grabbed her on the way home, but I think you should leave that to the police don't you'. Amazing, though Georgie, everyone confirms one thing and then passes the buck, I really don't think I am getting anywhere.

'By the way' said Diana 'do you know if I press on your neck there and there, you will faint within seconds, I have read about it in my book'. She pointed to two places in Georgie's neck.

Georgie moved her hands away 'Remind me not to let you, then'.

'That was a waste of time' said Bess.

As the girls walked home, George had to agree with her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the girls walked to Nancy's house to ask Carson when they would be visiting Nancy, they were met with a pleasant surprise.

Sat on the sofa, eating a boiled egg, was Nancy Drew!

'Nancy, how on earth did you get home so quickly' said Bess, as the friends huddled round her.

'Once I woke up from the sedation I was under, I just nagged' said Nancy

She was feeling much better. Her dad, Bess and George were sat round her.

Usually, her dad let Nancy have free reign when solving mysteries, however this time her dad said ' Nancy, I really think you ought to give this case a miss, if Bess had not found you when she did…well, you could have still been in the hospital now'.  
'Dad, I am fine, really and I am sure Laura West has something to do with this'

'We made some investigations while you were laying around in bed' said Bess

George gave her friend a sideways look.

'There is another suspect now, Diana Brayshaw' said Bess 'the last person to see Robyn' 'Apparently, she is a martial arts expert' said George.  
Although her dad was reluctant to let her continue with the case, Nancy convinced him that she was sure the disappearance of Robyn was something to do with Laura or the new suspect Diana. 'Don't forget, all this time Robyn has been missing, her mum must be sick with worry'.

'Like I am with you' said Carson.  
However, Carson reluctantly agreed that on that basis she took care, she could go on with the case. 'Has anyone spoken to the swim coach yet' said Nancy.

'Why didn't I think of that' said George. 'You can see how we have missed you' said Bess. 'I think I need to see him as soon as possible' said Nancy.

With that, Nancy returned to her room and showered. Nancy dried and had just put on a matching white bra and panties set when she suddenly became extremely dizzy. Her bedroom started to spin and Nancy was certain she was going to faint!

She put out her hand against the dressing table to steady herself and took some deep breaths. Finally the room steadied and her faint passed.

'I must be weaker than I thought' said Nancy to herself, but she resolved not to tell her dad about the fact she had almost blacked-out. 'He will never let me out of the house' she thought. Nancy finished dressing in a pair of skin tight jeans and blue shirt and went down stairs. 'Can we help, Nancy' said George.

'Could you give me a lift to the gym, please' she said. Normally Nancy would have walked, but she was worried that, in her current weakened state, she might faint, although she told no one. 'Sure' said George. 'Can you also try and find Diana and tell her I want to speak to her'. George nodded, then said 'Nancy you look pale, are you sure you are OK' 'I am fine' said Nancy, stretching the truth.  
Later, Nancy returned to the gym and spoke to the swimming coach, who confirmed there had been a lot of rivalry between Robyn and Laura.  
'Laura has always had her own way, her parents have even bought her an apartment of her own in town, but she could never get the better of Robyn in a race' said the instructor.  
'If you need to check, all the records are in a room upstairs'.  
The coach took Nancy upstairs and she thumbed her way through the records.  
The coach was right. Laura could never beat Robyn in a race.  
Now convinced Laura knew something about Robyn's disappearance, Nancy made to go back down stairs. 'Now to find Diana' said Nancy.

However, she didn't need to worry about that. Diana had seen Nancy arrive and followed her. She was now waiting outside the room.

'Ah, Miss Nancy Drew, we meet at last' said Diana 'but you look so pale, you must still be weak after your visit to hospital' 'Diana' said Nancy. 'Yes' came the reply.

Suddenly, Nancy once more became dizzy, her hand moved to her eyes and she started to faint. 'Not now' thought Nancy. Diana moved forward. She grabbed the semi-conscious teen sleuth by the shoulders and then crashed Nancy back into the wall, then threw her across the corridor as if she were a rag doll. With her last ounce of strength, Nancy struggled to her hands and knees, Diana standing over her, laughing at the teen sleuth's struggles. 'Here, let me help you up'

She yanked Nancy up from the floor, 'You should have stayed in hospital, Miss Drew, now you are going to be knocked-out and kidnapped'. As Nancy swayed she thought she probably would not have survived this attack fully fit but in her weakened state? That was Nancy's final thought for some time. Diana drew her arm back and crashed the side of her hand across the back of Nancy's neck, delivering a deadly knock-out chop! Nancy gasped with pain, then instantly fainted!  
Nancy's limp body then fell headlong down stairs until she crashed on her back at the bottom. Nancy Drew was totally, completely unconscious. She should probably have still been in hospital and now she was at the mercy of the ruthless martial arts expert!

Diana laughed out loud, she had never expected knocking Nancy Drew out and kidnapping her would be so easy. She lifted Nancy's limp body onto her shoulder and left the gym. Nancy was then dumped on the back seat of Diana's car and driven a short journey to a block of exclusive apartments.

A few minutes later, Diana was knocking at a door. It was answered by Laura West.

She smiled as she saw Nancy's unconscious body draped over Diana's shoulder.

'I see you have her, did she give you any trouble' 'No, it was easy, she was already faint, I gave Miss Drew a knock-out chop, then she fell down stairs, she will be out for hours'. 'Bring her in, we will tie Nancy Drew up while we decide what to do next'!


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy was carried into a room where another girl sat.

Nancy's body was placed on a chair, the her arms were pulled behind her back and she was tied at the wrists, her ankles were then bound and further ropes tied around her thighs and midriff, securing Nancy to the chair.

'Robyn, you do not know Miss Nancy Drew, the famous schoolgirl sleuth, unfortunately Nancy has fainted, but when she wakes, I am sure you will have lots to talk about', laughed Laura.

When Nancy did not re-appear, George and Bess started to worry. They found the coach who confirmed Nancy had been in a room upstairs but strangely had never returned the keys. 'I am afraid she has been knocked-out and kidnapped' said George.

If it is any help, I do know where Laura lives. George and Bess took the details and went to find Carson Drew.

When she regained consciousness, Nancy head was pounding. As she began to stir, she tried to move her hand to rub her aching neck, then realised she had been tied to a chair. Then she heard a voice she recognised speaking from what seemed far away, 'Welcome back, Nancy Drew, this will be your new home for a while'. Nancy eventually forced her eyes open.  
It was Diana Brayshaw. 'You really are too nosy for your own good Miss Super Sleuth', Diana laughed, 'You never know you might even solve the case if you can stay conscious for more than a few hours at a time' mocked Laura West.

'How long have I been unconscious' asked Nancy.

'Six hours and thirty-five minutes' said Diana laughing, 'you did take a nasty fall after you fainted though' she added.

'Thanks for keeping such an accurate time' said Nancy, trying to keep cool 'I presume it was Diana who trapped me in the sauna' said Nancy. 'That correct Miss Drew, an easy way to make you black-out and Diana usually does as I ask, we thought that might finish you for good but your pesky friend found you just in time'

Nancy turned her head, it felt like it was going to explode, then Nancy noticed another girl in the room – Robyn?  
'This is the elusive Miss Wells' said Laura 'I could never beat her in the pool and she is standing in the way of me being chosen for the USA team – and no one does that, I just need to decide how to dispose of both of you'!

Laura and Diana left the room, leaving their two captives to talk.

'Robyn'? said Nancy.  
'Yes' replied Robyn 'thank goodness you are waking up'.  
Nancy vaguely remembered struggling with Diana before Diana had used a karate knock-out chop on her causing Nancy to black-out.

'We must try and escape' said Nancy, 'who knows what they have in store for us'.  
'How' said Robyn.  
Nancy had an idea, she shuffled her chair over to where Robyn was until they were back to back. 'I am going to try and undo your ropes' said Nancy. Nancy worked away at the ropes for what seemed like ages before they started to loosen.

Robyn tensed her wrists, and finally managed to get her hands free. 'How did you do that' said Robyn. 'You probably would not believe how many times I have been knocked-out and tied up' said Nancy 'it comes from experience'. After freeing herself, Robyn released Nancy.

'I want you to scream, just so one of them comes running' said Nancy. Robyn let out an ear splitting scream.

Diana came running into the room 'What's wrong..' then noticed Nancy was gone.

Suddenly Nancy slammed the door and as Diana turned lashed out her leg, catching Diana in the stomach with her foot. Before she could recover, Nancy slapped her across the face with her hand and she fell backwards to the floor. Nancy opened the door 'Quick, Robyn, lets get out'. However, as they ran into the next room, Laura was waiting. 'Going somewhere, girls' then she lunged at Nancy.

However, Laura's martial art skills were not on a par with Diana's and Nancy used the girls momentum against her, rolling over and placing her right foot in Laura's stomach, Nancy sent her sprawling. As Nancy got to her hands and knees, Diana appeared at the door, fully recovered.

She picked up a large vase and moved toward Nancy, intending to crash the vase over Nancy's head and knock-her unconscious! 'Nancy, look out' cried Robyn. Just in time Nancy regained her feet and spun round, catching Diana once more with her right foot. However, still weak from being knocked out earlier, Nancy was becoming exhausted. Nancy knew it was only a matter of time before they exhausted her completely but she was determined not to black-out again. As Diana approached her again, Nancy was suddenly grabbed from behind, Laura had recovered and pinned Nancy's arms behind her back. Nancy struggled but was by now totally weakened. 'Hold her, I will put Nancy Drew in a sleeper hold and knock her out'.

Just when Nancy had given up hope, the door swung open and Carson, George and Bess burst in. George flew at Diana, catching her off guard and slamming her to the floor and with her last strength, Nancy jabbed her elbow into Laura's stomach, the girl doubling up with pain.

Carson had already rung the police and Laura and her partner in crime were taken away.

'Nancy, are you OK' said her dad. 'I am fine, dad, but your face looks really fuzzy' Then Nancy reached out towards her dad and fainted into his arms.

...

When Nancy woke up some hours later, she was laid in bed. As her vision cleared, she saw her dad, Bess and George gathered round. 'Hi, everyone' she said weakly. 'The next time you tell me you are fine when you are not, I will ground you for good' said Carson. 'Dad, I was just trying to do the right thing' said Nancy, putting on her best innocent look. Carson smiled, leant forward and kissed his daughters forehead.

Hannah Gruen came in with a bowl of soup 'Here you are, young lady, eat that and then its bed for you for the next two days'. Nancy did not have the strength to argue.

A couple of days later, there was a knock on the door of Nancy's house and Hannah let in Robyn and her mum.  
'We are so grateful to you, Nancy and want to give you a reward'.  
'That's really kind' said Nancy, 'but I don't want a reward, I just love helping out and solving mysteries'.

So another case was solved but Nancy was certain it would not be long before she was up to her neck in her next mystery.


End file.
